Sometimes
by Renee
Summary: AU, Daiken! When Daisuke was nine he went to visit his Grandma and met Ken. They became good friends but never saw each other again..
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon in any way, shape or form. if I did it would have been a shounen ai or yaoi anime and episode fifty never would have happend, so please don't sue! I have no money of my own right now, and I wouldn't be able to afford it.  
  
Warning: This is a shounen ai story! That means that it has romantic situations between two men! If you do not like this then don't read it.  
  
Auther's Notes: First off let me start this by saying: if I recieve any flames I'll just laugh at them and show them to my friends to laugh at. Nextly I'll try my hardest not to have any spelling or grammer mistakes in this, but, my grammer isn't very good (which sucks because I want to become a writer). But putting all that aside, updates may be slow since I started working on the first chapter of my book "Silver Magic", it will most likely end up being slash so it should be good. However, I hope by the time I post the first chapter of this I'll have already written more of them I'll try and update at least every other week. Also this is a story that I came up with awhile ago.. like five or six months ago. It aslo mixes that with another idea I had. ^^ I've wanted to use these ideas for sooooo loooong!!  
  
Couples: The main couples in this are Daiken (DaisukexKen) and Taito (TaichixYamato) I was going to make it a Tokori (TakeruxIori) but I didn't want too many shounen ai couples in this.   
  
About: Unlike most things I write this doesn't star my favorite character of the main couple. The main characters are Daisuke and Taichi. Oo;; Which is odd since although I LOVE those two, Yamato and Ken are my all time favorite characters. ^^; Okay, the story is an AU about Daisuke who once as a boy, while visiting his Grandmother met another boy named Ken. They become fast friends in the short time Daisuke is there and when he leaves they promise to always be friends. But, Daisuke never sees Ken again.. until all of a sudden there's a new kid in school who ends up being Ken! The Taito part is more of a personal thing, not much but it is. Taichi lives nextdoor to Daisuke, they're bestfriends, and while Daisuke is falling for Ken he finds himself falling for a young man named Yamato. But Taichi only sees Yamato every once in awhile. The blonde doesn't go to same school as him and is almost never home! I don't want to give any more away. ^^ Anyway.. the way that the Taito is more personal is the school that Yama goes to is the same type and school I go to -Boces-. Also this story takes place in America since I don't know if there are any Boces schools in Japan.  
  
*~~'`*'`~~*  
  
  
  
*1999*  
  
Daisuke looked up at his Mother, a frown on his face. "Mom!! Why do I have to go to Grandmas for so loooong!?" His sister, Jun, laughed.  
  
"Aww, is the wittle Daisuke scared!?"  
  
"NO! It's just boring! And there's nothing to do there." Daisuke shouted at her. Their Mother smiled and ruffled his hair kissing the top of the young nine-year-olds head.  
  
"Daisuke, sweety, your Grandmother is getting very old, do you understand?" He nodded. "And she rarely gets to see you, right?" Another nod. "She may not be around much longer, so why dont you go and make her happy."   
  
Daisuke sighed and nodded again. "Alright, mom... I'll go to stay with Grandma.."  
  
"Thats the spirit! And besides it's only going to be for a few weeks, Dai." Daisuke smiled at this. His Mom was right it was only going to be a few weeks. He looked at Jun.  
  
"Touch anything of mine while I'm gone and I'll get you!"  
  
"Why would I touch any of YOUR stuff."  
  
"Because.. uh.. BECAUSE!"  
  
"Come on Daisuke. Time to leave for Grandmas!" His Mother called from the doorway. Daisuke nodded and ran up to her with one of his bags, his Mom was holding the other two. They got into the car. And drove off.  
  
*~~'`*'`~~*  
  
Daisuke sat on the bed in the guestroom. He'd been at his grandmothers for only one day so far and was already bored as anything. 'There's nothing to dooo here.' He thought, frowning deeply, trying to think of something fun he could do. The door opened. His Grandmother came in.  
  
"Hey, Dai! What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Grandma." His Grandmother frowned.  
  
"It didn't look like nothing to me. I may be old but I'm not stupid, kid." She said in her soft voice.   
  
"I don't know what to do." Daisuke confessed. "You don't have any games here!" His Grandmother laughed.  
  
"There's a little boy around your age that lives nextdoor. Why don't you go over and say 'hi' to him." She suggested.   
  
Daisuke's face brighted. "Okay!! I will, Grandma!!" He hugged her tightly. "I hope he's nice!"  
  
Daisuke's Grandmother laughed. "I haven't really talked to him much but he seems like a nice young boy, I'm sure the two of you will become great friends."   
  
Daisuke let go of his Grandmother and nodded, then ran out the door to go meet this kid.  
  
He looked around and saw a young boy sitting on a stoop. He was reading a book. Daisuke blinked at him as he watched the boy. Smiling brightly, Daisuke ran over to him. "Hi!!"  
  
The boy looked up. "Hello.."  
  
"My name's Daisuke! What's yours!?"  
  
"Ken..."  
  
"My Grandma says that we should be friends! So.. you wanna go do something!?"  
  
The boy, Ken blinked at him. "You want to be my friend?"   
  
"Yeah! You look like a nice person!! So lets go do something!!"  
  
"Alright.. let me ask my Mom." Ken slipped into his house for a minute and came out smiling brightly at Daisuke. "My Mom said I can go and play. But I can't stay out too long."  
  
"Okay! Lets go!!!"  
  
Ken took Daisuke to a beach near his house. The two boys sat on the sand talking about things, well Daisuke was talking, Ken was mostly just listening. "...And so then Taylor goes up to this kid and puches him and yells at him for making fun of her brother!"* Daisuke exclaimed, finishing the story he was telling Ken.   
  
Ken giggled. "That must have been so cool to watch."  
  
"It was. Sometimes I wish my sister was more like that."  
  
Ken frowned. "I'm sure she is.. but just has a hard time showing it."  
  
Daisuke nodded. "Maybe you're right.."   
  
  
  
The two continued talking until they had to go home. They promised to go meet at the beach the next morning and went into their houses. And they did meet there. And the next day. And the next. The boys kept on meeting at the beach and other places almost every day until Daisukes last day.   
  
They were sitting in the guestroom at Daisukes Grandma's. Both of them looking like they were going to cry. "Why do you have to go home, Dai!" Ken exclaimed trying to fight back the tears that just started streaming down his face.  
  
"I gotta go, Ken!! I don't wanna but I gotta.." he hugged Ken and started to cry. The two boys cried for a little while before Daisuke finally spoke. "Lets make a promise. That no matter what happens, we'll always be friends. And that we'll see each other again! Maybe I can go back to my Grandmas next year. And if I can't then we'll find another way."  
  
Ken nodded. "You're right, Dai! Thats a great idea. Okay. I promise."   
  
"So do I." Daisuke said softly hugging Ken as tightly as he could, then laughing and starting to talk about something else. They talked until Daisukes Mom came to take him back.   
  
*~~'`*'`~~*  
  
The car ride back to Daisukes house was four hours long. He sat in the back thinking about the time he spent with Ken and smiled. When they were nearing Daisukes house he blinked to see that a house that have been for sale when he left was now sold. "Someone got that house?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." His Mother responded. "Very nice family. They have a daughter your age. And a son a few years older then you."   
  
"Really? Can you drop me off here? I wanna go say hi!"  
  
"You can later, sweety."   
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
Later that day Daisuke walked over to the house and knocked on the door. A woman answerd. "Yes?"  
  
"Hi! My name's Daisuke! I live over there." He pointed to his house. The woman laughed softly.  
  
"Well! Hello, Daisuke!" She smiled brightly at him and turned around. "Kids!!! Get downstairs!!" Her children ran down the stairs. The older one blinked at Daisuke then held out his hand.  
  
"Hi. My name is Taichi, what's yours?"  
  
"Daisuke!" Taichi smiled. The girl looked at Daisuke.   
  
"Hi! I'm Hikari."  
  
"Hiya, Hikari!! You wanna guys wanna play a game?" They nodded. "Great!!!"   
  
*~~'`*'`~~*  
  
*2003*  
  
  
  
Four years later, Daisuke was now thirteen-years-old. He had become bestfriends with Taichi and up until a year ago had, had a crush on Taichis sister, Hikari. He had never seen Ken since they said goodbye when he was nine and, he always thought about it. He would have gone back to see his Grandma.. but she had, had so much fun with Daisukes visit that she had moved near them, so she could be closer to her family...  
  
  
  
Daisuke was lying on his bed, talking to Taichi on the phone. "Alright, I'll see ya then." He said after he and Taichi were done making plans, and ran downstairs. He hung up the phone and quickly told his Mom where he was going before running to Taichis.  
  
Taichi was sitting on his stoop waiting for Daisuke. He smiled when he saw the young boy run over to him. "Hey!" He exclaimed as Daisuke drew nearer.  
  
"Hi." Was the younger boys response.   
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Alright, then! Lets go!"   
  
TBC...  
  
I know the ending to chapter one was kinda crappy.. but that's not my fault!! The next chapter will start off at school and with Daisuke and at a park with Taichi. Okay? ^_^ Good.  
  
*Taylor is one of my neices. She's a twin and is stronger then her twin brother, Dylan. My other neice, Justina is three years older then them. 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon in any way, shape or form. if I did it would have been a shounen ai or yaoi anime and episode fifty never would have happend, so please don't sue! I have no money of my own right now, and I wouldn't be able to afford it.  
  
Authers notes: ^_^ I've decided to give you this chapter early. Oh and screw what I said last chapter! I'm making this a Takori as well.. I need to write one so bad!  
  
  
  
*~~'`*'`~~*  
  
Daisuke sat in class trying to listen to his math teacher as he blabbed on about factors. The door opened and a young man that looked around Daisukes age walked in. The teacher looked at him. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm looking for my class.. but there's a smudge on the room number. And I know it's math.." he walked over to the teacher and they talked for a little bit.   
  
"Hmm..no. I wasn't informed of a new student in my class. Try another room. Or go to the main office and ask them." The teacher told him. The boy nodded then looked over at Daisuke, their eyes locked and Daisuke thought back to a time four years ago, and a boy with those eyes. This boy.. this boy was Ken! Daisuke watched as Ken left the room and frowned.   
  
'Damn.. oh well.. maybe I'll see him later..' he thought to himself.  
  
It was lunch time. Daisuke was sitting at his normal table. Eating his luch with his normal friends. He looked around the table. Hikari was sitting next to him chatting with their friend Miyako who was sitting next to her. Across the table sat Daisukes friend Takeru, who smiled cheerfully at him. Next to him was Koushiro.   
  
"Excuse me.. is this seat taken?" A soft voice asked from behind Daisuke. He blinked and looked up to see Ken standing there.   
  
"You can sit right here!" He scooted over and Ken sat next to him.  
  
"Thanks.."  
  
"Anything, Ken."   
  
Ken blinked. "How.. how do you know my name..?" He asked in a cautious tone that made Daisuke want to laugh, the only reason he didn't was welll.. it was rude.  
  
"Don't you remember me? It was four years ago.."  
  
"What about four years ago?!"  
  
"Lemme start this way. Hi! I'm Daisuke." He held out his hand. "Four years ago I went to visit my Grandma and you were nextdoor. We became friends, remember?"   
  
Ken frowned. "I don't remember you. I'm sorry." He picked up his food and went to sit somewhere else. Daisuke sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, Dai?" Hikari, who had been too busy talking with Miyako to hear what Daisuke and Ken were talking about, asked.  
  
"Nothing 'Kari." He answerd cheerfully and got back to eating his food.   
  
*~~'`*'`~~*  
  
  
  
It was later on that day. Taichi was sitting on a bench at a park near his house, reading a sports magazine. There were shouts of, "you're it!" and, "your turn!!" all around him. He smiled and, putting down his magazine, watched the children play their games. Looking around at all the youthfull faces Taichi noticed someone, a boy his age, who was playing with three little boys. 'Maybe he's babysitting... or they might be his brothers.' But as he wacthed the boy sigh in frustration and tell the rowdy boys he would tell their mother, Taichi considerd the fact that he was babysitting more and more. After a shot while, he stood up and walked over to a tree near the babysitter and the little boys to watch them more closly.   
  
"You're no fun, Yamato!! I'm gonna tell my mommy that you make us do work."  
  
"I'm gonna tell her about how you don't like girls!!"   
  
"I'm gonna tell her that you're mean and hurt us!" His brothers agreed and proceded to rough each other up to 'prove their point.'  
  
"Stop that!" The boy, Yamato yelled, weakly at the little kids who simply giggled and continued what they were doing. "Your mother won't believe you. S-she knows that you do stuff like this all the time."  
  
"But she doesn't caaare. She lets us have what ever we want and lets us DO what ever we want."  
  
Taichi watched this angrily. How could Yamato put up with this!? Even if they were just little kids he should have been trying more then that weak attempt to shut them up and stop then from hurting themselves. He sighed and walked over to them. "Excuse me boys, is this young man your 'sitter?" They nodded. "Okay.. well then lemme make a deal with you. Do you like hide 'n' seek?"  
  
"YEAH!!!" The three boys shouted shouted.   
  
"Okay, then. How 'bout you three hide. And if I find you all you have to be nicer to your sitter."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you were being mean to him."  
  
"So."  
  
"Do you wanna play or not." The three boys nodded. "Okay.. now go hide." He closed his eyes and they ran off. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5..."   
  
"Why did you do that..?" Yamato asked him blinking. Taichi didn't open his eyes.  
  
"Because I used to babysit and I know how nasty little kids can be. By the way, I'm Taichi."  
  
"...I'm Yamato.."   
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"....."  
  
"Aren't you talkitive." Taichi said sacasticly as he opened his eyes. "Ready or not here I come!" And with that he started to look for the boys.   
  
Taichi found the youngest, who he later found out was named Brad, first. Brad frowned. "Why'd ya have ta find me!?"  
  
"Because I'm better at hide 'n' seek then you."  
  
Next, he found the oldest, Mike. Mike looked at him sourly. "I hate you."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Alright."  
  
After looking for awhile more Taichi found the last child, Greggy. "This stinks. I'm the best at this!"  
  
"Not anymore, kiddo."  
  
Taichi brought the kids back to Yamato. "Now, kids, remember to be nice to Yamto like you promised. I'll be watching from that tree over there so don't even THINK about going back on your word." And with that he went back over to his tree and watched as the kids played nicely with Yamato. Taichi smiled and sat down on the soft grass to watch them in comfort.  
  
*~~'`*'`~~*  
  
TBC...  
  
Okay. I know that this chapter was short. I'm sorry!! But it came early. Tell me in a review whether or not you want a longer chapter every two weeks or a shorted one every week. Okay... anyway.. I hope you like it. Also, about what Taichi did, this just is something I can see him doing. Kay.. bye for now.  
  
-Renee 


End file.
